My Belle
by Randomonia21
Summary: Draco has a new Familiar. A sleek black panther. Who's she really? And what is this talk about Harry Potter's missing little sister? DomDM/SubBP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY! So, I actually wrote this like a long time ago, but I've finally decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I, pity upon the world, do not own Harry Potter.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy [Dom]/Zara Savannah [Sub]

Other: Tell me if you want what happens next, if not, then this is complete.

Platinum blonde hair and silver-grey eyes are just a few of the captivating qualities of the young man walking down the empty hall. He had an aristocratic look to him that told that he was highly-bred. He wore a dark-green clock that covered any other article of clothing he may have worn. At his side was a long, sleek, lithe black panther with a green collar around its neck that matched its bright, green eyes. It walked patiently by his side, it obviously was either very well trained, or it had a high tolerance (or affection) towards the blonde in question.

They arrived at a pair of large doors; the blonde opened them swiftly, ignoring the many gasps from people who had not known that he would supposedly bring his "familiar". He bowed his head to his lord, ignoring everybody's piercing stares as he sat down, immediately followed by his panther who took the empty seat next to him.

The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort glanced over at the young man and rose an eyebrow. He looked like he used to at twenty, handsome and dashing, charming and cunning. Short, curled locks of jet black hair shaped his head, although it looked stunning on him. His piercing green eyes looked over at the son of Lord Malfoy in interest.

By his side, looking like he might wet his pants at a moments notice was Peter Pettigrew, who quite frankly looked a lot like a rat. Belle, the panther, snarled at the sight of him, causing him to whimper, and several others to move away (or scoot their chairs further back). She bent down, her posture showing that she was thinking of attacking the rat-man.

The blonde, also known as Draco Malfoy, reached out a hand and tapped her lightly on her muzzle; she stopped, blinking several times before glancing up at him, titling her head to the side. Lord Voldemort, watched with amusement and asked, "Ah, Malfoy junior, tell me, who is your majestic familiar?"

"M'lord, this is Adamma Belle, or Belle, my panther familiar."

"Where did you find such a specimen? Such beauty and grace, a natural hunter, very sleek and refined. Docile yet dangerous, a very good choice Malfoy Jr. After all, a Malfoy only ever gets the best of things. She reminds me of a vampire, graceful, beautiful, and dangerous."

The panther had began preening under his compliments, much to the amusement of everyone who saw; although as soon as he mentioned _vampire_ did she stop and looked mildly hurt, and turned her head, effectively ignoring him, which made the man laugh.

He cleared his throat and turned to a man further down on the table. "Reports Yaxley?" he asked, getting down to business.

"The Eastern businesses you were interested in have agreed to help supply when you need it, for the price of muggle slaves."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Tell them we shall deliver one once a month at the beginning of it. Snape, anything to report from the Order?"

"Just that the fool of an old man is still sending everyone out to search for the Boy-Who-Lived. His younger sister hasn't been found either, although Albus has been making snide comments about her probably being with Lily's Kitsune family."

"Ah yes, we shall have to send someone on that." He turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle, "You two are to search for her. She would be about seventeen now. From what I remember she looked exactly like Lily. Deep auburn hair and green eyes, she'll have black ears and a black tail too."

Belle's ears twitched and she jerked her head to stare at the Dark Lord. She heard a soft shuffling of feet behind him and slinked down, walking underneath the table towards the Dark Lord. Rabastan Lestrange jerked straight up, "Uh, sir, the panther's gone."

Everyone froze and everyone's eyes all turned to look at the empty spot. Only when Lord Goyle yelped did they see a black shape jump into the lap of the Dark Lord and jump up and over his chair, slamming someone invisible onto the ground.

The panther-girl snarled, and pinned the man down as everyone came running over to her. During the leap, she had changed into a human girl. She had dark luscious auburn red hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a few trailing in her face. Her eyes were a flashing green that seemed to be the same color as the Avada Kadavra spell. She had a delicate looking body, although it was finely-toned that showed long hours spent in the sun, and she had muscles, showing she obviously worked out frequently. She had two black ears that flicked this way and that in a distracting manner and a long, tail that reminded everyone of the panther's tail. In her hands were two daggers, glittering in gold with ancient runes written on them.

One was pointed at the man's throat, lightly causing it to bleed and the other was held firmly at his groin. She snarled, showing off two very sharp and lethal looking fangs. "You dare try and harm my Master's Lord?"

The Dark Lord stepped forward and the girl asked him, "Punishment, my master's lord?" Her eyes stayed on the man and she barred her fangs again viciously.

"Rodolphos, Rabastan, send him to the dungeons. We'll deal with him later." He turned to look at the girl again, only to find her purring happily under Malfoy's hands. He raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me who this, Malfoy."

"I am Zara Anessandria Savannah of the Savannah tribe of Kitsune, daughter of Lily Savannah. I am also a witch, my master's lord." She bowed quickly before turning to look at Malfoy, "I'm sorry for speaking without direction, my master."

"It is no problem pet. But do not make a habit of it." He chided softly.

"Of course not Master!" She answered happily; obviously glad she wasn't in trouble.

The Dark Lord looked at her, "Who did you study under?"

She glanced at Malfoy, although she only answered after he nodded, "Under Master Zhi'shi, master of Wizarding and Martial arts. I was his apprentice until two years ago when I completed my course and I was taken under by my master."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I shall be seventeen on Christmas." She answered proudly.

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter. Although my mother, when she used to live with our people, used the name, Savannah."

"Goyle, Crabbe, you are off the assignment. Malfoy, I shall be visiting you very soon." He nodded and waved his hand, dismissing them. "Meeting is adjourned, you may leave now." He left the room, presumablely to the dungeons while Malfoy wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, glaring and smirking at one of the boys who had been checking her out. She was wearing a pair of black booty shorts and a slim, fitting black tank top, she was also barefoot. The adults watched amusedly as he Disapparated and reappeared back in his room.

Zara was still contentedly purring while Draco turned to look at her. "Alright, off to bed Zara. You need to rest, understand? Tomorrow, we are going to Diagon Alley."

She yawned briefly, "Okay master." Before she crawled into the master bed, instantly making herself comfortable in the silk sheets and soft, duck-feathered pillows.

Draco rolled his eyes at her ability to quickly fall asleep whenever she wanted, she always called it a 'cat-nap'.

He took off his shoes, putting them in his hamper in his bathroom where they were instantly cleaned and put back in his closet. He pulled off his robe and did the same before unbuttoning his white silk shirt and tossing it elegantly into the hamper before pulling off his pants, leaving him in a pair of soft, comfortable boxers before he turned towards the sink and brushed his teeth.

He brushed his hair afterword before walking back into his large bedroom. He flicked his hand towards the fireplace, allowing it to instantly turn on, letting the room heat up comfortably before turning and walking to his bed and getting in.

As soon as he had lain down, Zara's sleeping body turned, molding it against his body as if it fit perfectly and he wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning her as he fell asleep, content for the moment.

When he woke up, it was to the aching pleasure of a body pressed up against him, with an endearing tail that lightly brushed his legs and stomach back and forth, certainly not helping his morning wood.

His left eye twitched slightly before noticing that his partner was still asleep, a small, relaxed smile on her pretty face.

Draco sighed before he sat up and made his way into the bathroom, silencing spells and locking spells being put into place as he went.

When he came back out, an hour later, completely sedated and shower-afresh, he walked into Zara waking up. It took approximately five minutes for her to finish stretching and yawning before she managed to barely pull herself out of the bed and stumble to Draco.

She crawled into his lap, putting her head on his chest and purred sleepily. "Mmm… morning master." She yawned.

"Good morning my little sleeping beauty." He ran his hand down her back, causing her to arch forward, while purring madly.

He wrapped his arms around her, content to let his sleep in his arms. He'd like that a lot, he decided, already noticing that her body against his was causing a certain body part to awaken again. He moaned softly, which her ears caught. "Is something wrong master?"

"Nothing at all, my pet. Go and take a shower, we're leaving whenever you're done getting ready."

She nodded and got up, immediately heading into the bathroom to do just as her master asked. Draco sighed and slumped in his chair, completely un-Malfoy-ish. The bloody woman was going to be the death of him, and she didn't even know it.

He just had to wait until she was seventeen and then she wouldn't be getting out of his bed for several days so he could have his wicked way with her.

He mulled over what he was going to do with her and tapped his manicured fingers against the chairs arm in thought. This was going to be a long day indeed.

A/N: Hahaha, I love Draco's possessiveness, besides. He's always going to be a Dominant. There's no way he could be Submissive. He's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Pop in your input.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's is the second part of My Belle, I hope you enjoy it. xD

Disclaimer: Does Voldemort live and shag Harry Potter? Does Draco turn out to be a Veela and love Harry and they have lots of little Drarry babies running around? Does Cedric Diggory sparkle? Is Viktor Krum in love with Harry? Is Harry a submissive who needs a protector from the forces of evil and good? No. I thought not. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. However, I own every plot!

Pairings: Draco [Dom]/Zara [Sub], Harry [Uncertain]/Not in story yet [Uncertain]

Bashings: Light side, Dumbledore

Reviews:

Lord Archeron – Yes, as you can see, I am continuing with it, so HUZZAH! Will he be joining the dark side? You'll find out in this chapter. Does he know his sister? Yes. To your third, you'll find out in the next chapter.

3 wishes – THANK YOU! MALFOY'S CAN ONLY BE DOMINANTS OR SUB-DOMINANTS IF IT'S WITH LIKE SNAPE OR RIDDLE OR EVEN ANOTHER MALFOY! (which is hot to a degree) and I'm glad it's like nothing you've read before, it means it's original and I'm proud.

Other: I'm working on the stories right now, so sorry if they don't come out as quickly as I would like, I have been running into writers block lately….which sucks cause I'm just starting these out. By the way, in case you haven't realized it yet, it's summer for them. xD

Draco looked up as his Zara entered the room, she wore the traditional black robe with a dark green top and a pair of form-fitting pants with willingly-given dragon scales boots to complete her outfit. For identification, she wore a dark green and black collar with diamonds on it and a license magically and legally stating that she was Draco's. She smiled and hurried over to him, her ears twitching lightly as she curled up against him. She rubbed her head against his chest, getting a pat on the head in answer.

Draco kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist before he Apparated them out of the room and into the busy Diagon Alley street. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and began walking down the street, his common smirk on his face as he watched the envious stares his way. He knew that he was the luckiest guy alive to have Zara. His hand tightened on her waist, causing Zara to glance up at him before she headed him towards the Quiddlitch supplies store.

Zara glanced up at the latest broom, a _Hailstorm 345_, lightening speed and killer reflects not to mention padded seating. Draco watched as her eyes narrowed determinedly and she looked up at him before smiling, "Master, remember, you need to get your potion supplies, I need to grab something, if it's okay." She always looked hesitant whenever asking him for anything, which was rare and few in between.

He immediately nodded and kissed her fully and passionately before begrudgingly releasing his hold on her and headed to the apothecary to get the potion ingredients.

He picked out bat wings, wormwood, asphodel, aconite, dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, porcupine quills, horned slugs, apple seeds, llama spit, granite dust, and squid ink. He walked to the front of the store and raised an eyebrow. "Fifteen gallons and three knuts."

He paid the full amount and left the store, instantly casually making his way to the Quiddlitch store to find Zara cornered by several large males who had locked her against a wall. He could tell that she was agitated because her ears were flat against her head. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, showing off her impressive fangs.

Draco strode forward, pushing one of the males out of his way and instantly attached himself to her, letting his hand bring her chin up and effectively snogging her senselessly before turning to look at the so-called competition. They scattered to save their lives as they should have. Internally, Draco was ready to torture them and send them all to a Dementor.

He looked down to find Zara blinked repeatedly before looking up at him, purring with a content smile on her face. He kissed her forehead before he began walking to the book store to get his books for his seventh year.

When he entered, he didn't even bother greeting the clerk and headed to the back, looking at the books. He grabbed several ones by a _Chevvy Malfoy_, and raised an eyebrow, so he had a relative who wrote books, strange that he never heard of her. He mentally made a note to look her up in the family tree and added her other books to his growing pile of books before turning to the potion books, he smirked. Severus had given him the books he was going to need.

He grabbed the last remaining three books and headed up to the desk, his arm wrapped around Zara's waist tightening again. He certainly didn't like the way that the clerk – a male in his early twenties – was looking at His Zara and snarled slightly at him. "Ring the books up."

The man immediately went pale as soon as he saw the arm and followed it up to the blonde's face. "Of course, Lord Malfoy."

Draco scowled at him and dropped down the amount owed before he shrunk his purchases and put them in one of his robes pockets before he headed out of the store.

Zara looked up at him, "Is Master okay?"

"I'm fine pet. Would you like some icecream?"

Zara smiled brightly and nodded excitedly, "Yes please, Master!"

Draco nodded and opened the door to the icecream shop. Zara entered, looking excited at the prospect of getting icecream. Her tail twitched in anticipation and she bounded towards the counter, eagerly looking over all the types. She glanced over at Draco, who was making his way slowly, in no hurry. She called over to him, "Come here Master! They have so many types!"

Her attention was distracted by the man who smiled down at her and magically charmed the icecream to dance for her, causing her to clap her hands like a little child and giggle. Draco smiled down at her, which caused several witches in the shop to swoon, he looked very handsome when he smiled, which he rarely did, and he was always handsome, so he never really needed too.

"Can I have the coffee icecream with snicker bar pieces please Master?" She looked up at him with her wide, innocent green eyes. He already knew that if he would do anything in his power to give her whatever she wanted, no matter what the cost. He was hopelessly in love.

He nodded to her, causing her to clap her hands excitedly and turned to the man, who flipped the icecream into the air, as well as the snicker pieces, mixing them and landing perfectly on a waffle cone.

Zara grabbed the cone and took a lick, closing her eyes in ecstasy and purred happily. "Yummy." Was all she said as she licked it again, content with it.

Draco shook his head slightly before paying the man and leading Zara back out into the street. Draco led her to a bench and sat down, pulling her five foot three body into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, again claiming ownership over her.

He allowed his head to drop on the top of hers and blew lightly onto the ear, watching in satisfaction as it twitched and moved out of his way before returning to the spot. "How do you like your icecream, Zara?"

"I love it, Master!" She purred out, finishing the last couple of bites. She stuck her fingers in her mouth, cleaning off the mess on them before she curled up in his lap, yawning lightly. It was almost time for her cat-nap.

Draco removed his head and watched as she instantly laid it on his chest. "Are you ready to go home?"

She barely managed a nod, which allowed Draco to gather her up in his arms and stand up before he Apparated back into his room. He softly walked over to his bed and put her on it, tucking her in comfortably before kissing her forehead. "I have some business to attend to with Father, I shall see you when you wake up, I'll be in my study, okay?"

"Okay, Master." Zara commented, yawning and snuggled up into a ball.

Draco smiled softly and headed out quietly, closing the door softly behind him. He turned and walked down the hall. He passed by the family tree room, the third ball room, the seventh library that like all the other libraries in the house, connected with the main one, many wings with bedrooms, and the hall of Malfoy portraits before he finally made it to his Father's study. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." came the icy remark from the opposite side of the door.

Draco opened the door and walked in, letting it close behind him. Draco cleared his throat and shifted his feet nervously, making Lucius look up from his desk with an elegant eyebrow raised, "Yes Dragon, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my marriage proposal." He spoke calmly with a hint of nervousment.

Zara yawned as she awoke from her nap. She stretched and pulled herself awake before glancing around. The sunlight from the open windows made the room look open and empty with a hint of familiarity. Her head twitched to the side and she sniffed the air.

Master has been gone for… she thought about it, trying to distinguish the regiments of his smell. An hour and a half.

She climbed out of the bed and pulled the hot robe off; she didn't like wearing it and walked into her Master's closet where her clothes also were stored. She changed into t-shirt and another pair of short shorts, which she liked because they were silky and smooth and with the hole in the back, it allowed her tail to move freely. Master seemed to like them too, although Zara did not know why.

She walked out of the room barefoot, she hated shoes and gloves and scarves and socks and hats. Well, she also hated clothes but she didn't like the idea of being cold so she put up with them.

Zara walked out of the manor, and headed to the garden near the forest and lake, it was her favorite place to play because of all the animals there. She had scared the white peacocks from ever coming there again so it was officially her place. She smiled at the prospect of chasing them again without getting caught before Master was busy with Master's Father and Master's Mother was visiting family. She loved messing with the feather-brained snooty birds; they always played a mean game of chase.

She slowed as she came to her garden and eagerly ran from place to place. She stopped by her roses and smelt them, before rubbing her face in them, catching part of their scent before bounding towards the lilies and lilacs. She repeated the process, going from one flower to the next, and stopped by the pond with the different colored fish.

She stared transfixed at them and watched as they swam slowly, she barred her teeth at the biggest one, Kosan. Kosan splashed water at her before swimming away. Zara giggled at the familiar routine and headed to the lake for a quick clean up.

She sat down in the shore of the water and began giving herself a quick pick-me-up bath before she was startled by a noise in the wood that sounded like rustling. Being a curious cat by nature, she stood up and walked towards it.

"Hello!" she called out into the forest as she stood on the edge, making sure to stay in within the ground boundaries. It wouldn't do well to alarm Master and Master's Father that she went off into the wood, away from the protection of the wards.

"Hi sister." Came the answer. A young man stepped out, looking refined and dignified as any Kitsune would look like. His black ears and tail matched his sister's. He was deeply tan with a shaggy-style of hair that looked styled or that he just had a rough night of Adult Duty – she learned that from Master's Mother – and his matching emerald green eyes flashed happily at her. He looked like a regular Adonis without his old glasses and Zara couldn't be prouder of her older brother. He wore a simple dark emerald shirt and black pants.

Zara smiled, "Why did you come to visit, Abi?"

"To come visit you, Achen. I have come to speak with Draco and his father."

"You must mean Master and Master's Father." She spoke happily; her Master was going to meet her brother!

"You're Master?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, this was new.

She nodded excitedly, "Yes yes, Master is a great Master. He takes care of me and he promised me lots of little kits when I'm older!" She squealed in excitement, it was true that Kitsune's loved children, to them, they were the gift above all gifts.

"Oh, and did he say who's kits there were going to be?" he asked quietly.

She paused, "He said they'd be mine. You wouldn't think he'd steal kits!" She gasped horrified. "Master would never steal kits! He is not like the lemon fool!" She snarled. "No one harms my kits!"

He chuckled, "Worry not; I highly doubt Draco would try and steal your kits, or the lemon fool."

Zara calmed down immediately, she was glad no one would try and steal her kits; she'd kill them and anyone in her way. "I'll take you to Master!" She turned and began to bounce away, with the still laughing Hadrian Potter behind her.

Draco sighed as he looked up at his Father wearily, "I'll make a deal with you. You let me marry Zara and we'll give you an heir within the first six months of our marriage."

Lucius looked at him pointedly, "And your marriage will be only after you graduate Hogwarts."

"Obviously. I would not like the idea of having to curse every male for looking at me wife because they were too close for comfort. I would be sent to Azkaban."

Lucius chuckled dryly, "I can tell, from what I saw of the meeting, she is your weakness. However, have you talked to her about the marriage?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, I mention giving her children in passing, but I don't think I mentioned it. However I have been waiting until she is seventeen to approach the subject. I do not want to ruin her innocence so quickly."

"Ah, but you shall want to talk to her before you jump her like a savage animal on her birthday."

Draco spat out his tea, coughing hard and looked up at his Father in astonishment, never before had his Father ever talked so…loosely before. He calmed his attack down and set the cup down and looked at his Father who was watching him with a hint of amusement from startling his son. "I never thought I would hear those words from you, Father."

"Ah, that is the miracle of life. It always has surprises." Lucius commented, taking a sip of his tea. He paused in mid drink and set it down before standing up. "We have a visitor on the grounds."

Draco stood up immediately and followed his Father out of the manor and to the gardens – correction, to his Zara's garden where she always loved to play and Draco hoped she wasn't there but knowing her, she probably was – and was the second person to see his Zara holding a hand to a stranger – who looked alright for a male – and leading him towards them. He noticed her smile on her face and his eyes narrowed jealously and stalked forward, hell-bent on killing the male.

It was until he noticed the black tale and ears as well as the bright matching green eyes did he pause and felt his jealousy and anger fade slightly, it was her brother. He strode forward and paused some feet in front of them. "Who is this Zara?" he asked with arms crossed, he felt his Father's presence behind him and felt strength draw from that.

Zara smiled up at him brightly and threw herself at him, not seeming to notice that he was lightly angry. "This is Hadrian! He wants to talk to you and Master's Father!"

Hadrian smiled slightly, his gaze on Zara before he turned to look at Draco. "Hello, I see that you have been taking care of Zara for me. She looks healthy and well-cared for, not that I expected anything less from a Malfoy." He nodded lightly at that, respecting their high standing. "I am in need of speaking to you and of your Lord."

Lucius nodded, "Of course, follow me." He turned and swept across the land, leading into the manor, quickly followed by Hadrian. Draco turned to look at Zara who had watched her brother enter the manor before looking up at Draco.

She smiled at him, "You'll like Hadrian." She spoke confidently.

"Why should I?" he asked harshly, causing her to flinch and looked down, suddenly submissive.

"I…I…I thought you might like to meet him." She told him quietly, still looking down.

Draco put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him and glared at her. "Never let another person on our wards, understand? They could have taken you and I wouldn't be able to protect you for long."

Zara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "But you'll always be able to protect me, your Master! You're powerful. Nothing can harm you."

Draco sighed, "No I'm not, besides, I'd be horribly sad if something happened to you, Charu."

Zara smiled lightly at him, "I'd be sad too cause I love you. You're my Master, I'll always love you." She hugged him tightly, although he may be fit and lean, her petite hands and arms couldn't touch around him. It just reminded him of how small she was.

"Let's go inside, after we talk to your brother, you and I need to talk." He told her, leading her inside.

Zara smiled brightly and nodded, Draco knew that once she learned how to be seductive and knew how to harness her natural beauty to get what she wanted the world would literately fall on its knees.

A/N: Tada! Next issue for My Belle is due next Monday or Tuesday.

Charu: Beautiful One

Abi: Older Brother

Achen: Twin

Kosan: Leader

How do you like it so far? R&R.

Zara is so cute! I am having so much fun right now typing up the next chapter. Zara tells what she knows of the Stork and trust me, this is be unlike anything you have ever heard. Hadrian tells his side of the story and confronts Draco about "mating with my little sister". Lots of fun! This took me seven Microsoft pages to type! Yikes!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Tada! Third and most likely last part of My Belle!

Disclaimer: Does Voldemort live and shag Harry Potter? Does Draco turn out to be a Veela and love Harry and they have lots of little Drarry babies running around? Does Cedric Diggory sparkle? Is Viktor Krum in love with Harry? Is Harry a submissive who needs a protector from the forces of evil and good? No. I thought not. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. However, I own every plot!

Pairings: Draco [Dom]/Zara [Sub], Harry Potter [Sub]/ Severus Snape [Dom]

Bashings: Light side, Dumbledore

Reviews:

Other: **ATTENTION: Should I make Severus' and Harry's love story as a side story to this? Let me know! **Here's Zara's version of how babies come to be:

Draco led Zara back to their rooms before sitting her down. He took a deep breath, "I want to speak to you about the future Zara."

Zara's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What about it, Master?"

Draco cleared his throat, it was now or never. "I wish to get married."

Zara's whole face fell, "Oh, where will I go then Master?"

"With me of course." He stated as if it was something obvious.

Zara paused, looking confused again. Draco shook his head slightly before leaning forward and held her little petite hands in his and looked at her. "I wish to marry you Zara."

Zara's eyes widened comically, "Really Master? Truly?"

Draco nodded earnestly, "Very much so, only, we must wait until after my seventh year then, we shall get married. But until then, you would be my fiancé." He paused and got down on one knee and held her hand, "Zara Anessandria Savannah, will you marry and bond with me?"

Zara blinked several times before what he said clicked in and she hurtled herself at him. Draco wrapped his arms around her as he landed on the ground, getting kissed all over his face by an excited Kitsune.

"We get to marry on two conditions." Zara paused and looked down at him and Draco was once again amazed at how beautiful she was as her hair fell slightly in her face, her hands holding her up and pressed against his chest, with her legs straddling his waist. "We have to wait until after I graduate from Hogwarts and you have to get pregnant within the first six months after our marriage."

Zara blinked, while Draco internally worried; what if she didn't want to get pregnant?

Zara looked down at him, "So I get to have kits?"

"Kits? Ah, children, yes."

Zara suddenly smiled brightly and rewrapped her arms around his throat, "I get to have kits!" She paused, "They will be my kits right?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco nodded, "Yes, of course." She suddenly relaxed and he sat up before moving them back onto the couch. "Now, I want to tell you about how we will get kits."

He then proceeded to give her a limited version of how to produce babies and such. However, he decided to wait for the actually anatomy part to which happens when females get pregnant so he concluded his speech to the summoning of "The Stork". What he was not expecting was Zara to burst into tears and he panicked. "What's wrong Zara? Why are you crying?"

"I ate a stork! I ate someone's kit!" She sobbed out.

Draco's panic faded and he tried to think of a way to calm his upset Kitsune down. "I bet it was a regular stork then. Only Magical storks carry babies and their invisible, so you can't see them." That seemed to calm her down immensely.

Zara nodded wiping the tears away, "So the Stork gives girls kits." She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "But then how come Hadrian will get kits."

Draco choked, "He…what?"

Zara looked up at him, "Hadrian is a su…submissive like me. He gets to have kits too." Her face grew bright with excitement. "We both get to have kits." She clapped her hands before looking confused again. "How will the Stork know who's kit is whose? What if my kit got lost? Where will it go? What if the stork lost it like the Fleuron the owl forgets your mail! Who will be my kits daddy? Will I be the mommy?" She paused in her questions before looking horrified, "What if the Stork purposely lost my kit because it was mad at me for eating the regular stork?" She screamed before jumping up and launching herself out of the room.

Draco had to spring up and followed her, pulling out his wand and casting a stupefy, which missed and caused him to curse loudly. When they reached the staircase, Zara merely vaulted over it and shape shifted into a panther, landing hard on the ground some twenty feet below before she changed into a human again and took off running.

Draco noticed his father following behind him – walking sedately – and Potter running to catch up to him. He took off after his Zara, racing down the stairs and surged out the doors where he noticed Zara had turned panther again and was yowling loudly. He stopped not far from her to catch his breath and noticed Potter come up next to him. He looked up at him to find Potter's ear raised and his eyes wide, apparently hearing something shocking and he quickly transformed into a matching sleek panther who charged forward, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down.

They yowled at each other for several minutes before Draco noticed his Father and Severus – his Godfather – joining him to watch them wrestle each other.

After several more minutes they shaped back, both panting heavily before Zara headed back over to Draco. She kept her head down and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry for behaving wrongly Master."

Draco nodded, "You are forgiven Zara."

Hadrian nodded, "Zara," he waited to speak until she looked up at him, "The Stork will not eat your kit; do not worry."

Zara nodded, looking very shameful before Draco took pity on her. "Let's go get something to eat Zara."

Zara looked up before nodding and followed quietly behind him, her tail barely dragging on the ground. Draco led her back up their stairs, silently looking out from the corner of his eye at his Zara; she looked so different than earlier. Before she looked happy and excited, but now, she was quiet and dismal really.

When they entered his room, Zara quickly shed the robe and kept her other clothes on before she sat down on the couch. Draco sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, obviously seeking comfort and Draco willingly gave it to her.

Draco mumbled, "I am not angry that you were upset. But you must never run away like that again, do you understand?" Zara nodded in answer then Draco continued, "I love you Zara, you're mine, and should anyone ever try to harm you or our… kits, I will personally skin them alive. No one messes with a Malfoy, no one."

Zara nodded again before Draco moved her head so he was looking at her face. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips; it was slow and relaxed not fast and demanding as had his kiss in front of the shop had been.

Her lips molded against his perfectly and Draco slid his tongue along her bottom lip, which she opened her mouth with a small gasp; which he easily took advantage of that and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her tongue around his and sucked, causing Draco to moan happily as he quickly dominated the kiss, turning it into one of passion for both of them. Draco unfortunately pulled away, listening as Zara mewled unhappily at her toy being taken away from her.

Draco chuckled dryly, "Why don't you go for a swim? I need to talk to Father and Potter."

Zara pouted before doing as he asked, shedding her clothes as she entered his bathroom – since his bathtub was already the size of a pool – and Draco forced himself to turn away and headed out of the room to go in search for his Father, Severus, and Potter. He found them in his Father's study, sitting and obviously waiting for him.

He cleared his throat, gaining their attention and sat down next to Father, since Severus and Potter were sitting next to each other. He noticed Potter's tail lightly brushing against Severus's thigh and hid a smirk – so Potter was soft on Severus was he? He so had to get them together to help make Severus less sour, he really needed to get laid after all – he turned his attention to Father. "I have asked Zara, and she has agreed." He stated proudly.

Father nodded, "Of course she did, and she'd do anything for you. That much is obvious from the way she acts around you."

Potter raised an eyebrow, his tail freezing in mid-stroke. "Oh, and may I ask what you asked _my _sister." He emphasized his meaning.

"You mean my fiancé?" Draco drawled out, immediately loving the way Potter's whole body froze and the body drained out of his face. Severus merely raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head and muttered something like, "Malfoy's blondeness must be getting to him to say that in front of her older brother."

Potter stood up, and his lips lifted into a snarl, "You dare think you're worthy enough to mate with my little sister?" his whole handsome face transformed into something ferocious that made even Lucius Malfoy, man of no expression, gulp drastically.

Draco stood up, scared as any sane person should be, but willing to fight for his Zara. "I'm more than worthy enough." He told him calmly although internally he was shaking in fear.

Potter suddenly grinned, his face turning back to normal as he put out his hand and shook Draco's. "Well then, I'm glad. Welcome to the family Malfoy." He laughed and sat back down, grinning like a fool.

Draco took a deep breath and sat back down just as Potter asked, "So, have you already talked to her about mating?"

Draco nodded, "We just discussed it. She is quite…excited about having kits… more so than other females would be."

Potter chuckled, "She's a Kitsune. Every Kitsune longs for family of their own, especially Submissives." He shrugged, "It makes us feel wanted and loved. To have a family is special and not something to be taken granted for. We Submissives are willing to fight to the death for our families. We will kill and often turn into bloodthirsty creatures bent on revenge should something happen to our families. We are willing to sacrifice ourselves for our kits. Like what my mother did for me and Zara." He looked off to the side before turning his attention back to the Malfoy's, "Dumbledore tried messing with my memory and tried bending me into his weapon. He should have known, he messed with a Kitsune and because of that, he was officially made an enemy of Kitsune's, especially because he killed their princess."

"Princess?" Lucius inquired curiously, swirling around his drink in his hand.

"Yes, Lily was the princess of Kitsune's. Her older brother was heir before he was murdered some years ago. I'm a prince and Zara is a princess. Of course, our system isn't exactly like yours. We met every five years to reconnect and no one other than Kitsune's and their kits and mates are allowed, no exceptions." He stated matter-of-factly.

Severus spoke first before Lucius had a chance, "So, you're a prince?"

Hadrian nodded, "Yes, I'm a warrior prince however. My uncle was an heir prince, fit only to rule not to fight. I was named appropriately, Hadrian means warrior. Besides," his upper lip curled into a snarl, "Harry is such a common wizard name, there is no way I'd allow myself to be called such. Hades you can call me if you wish for something more…" he searched for the word, "familiar."

"What is Zara?" Draco asked curiously.

Hadrian thought about it, "I believe the Elders had discussed her to be a Little Daughter." He paused, "Yes, a Little Daughter. One of the few chosen for their pure of hearts, minds, and souls. They are destined to have exceptionally powerful and beautiful kits. Their pureness keeps their kits from turning to darkness. Lily was a Little Daughter." He smiled sadly, "And she did produce powerful and beautiful kits." He shook his head, "Zara really is a little princess. Her innocence will never break, no matter what happens to her. That is one miracle that I am glad for. Another is that she went to you Malfoy. She at least got someone who would take care of her." He smirked, "If you didn't, the Elders would have been on alert and not even with all your wealth, contacts and power could have stopped an angry nation of Kitsune's bent on revenge for hurting one of their _Zarinas_."

"Zarinas?" Draco asked.

"Zara means princess. Kitsune princesses are called Zarina's or Zanta's."

Their conversation was stopped by the arrival of Zara, who was once again smiling happily as she glided in gracefully. She sat down next to Hadrian, cuddling into his side as she purred hello to her older brother before she hopped up and sandwiched herself between Lucius and Draco. She continued purring, looking from each face, trying to decide what they were talking about. She gave no sign of being in the bath, except that her hair shined healthily and showed the deep red.

Draco wrapped his arms around Zara's body and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling his head into her neck, smelling her interesting and exotic smell that he had grown to love very much. It just smelt right, a pure smell of Zara with a hint of him. He reluctantly moved away from her neck, already knowing without looking that Severus, Potter – err… Hadrian – and Father were looking at him amusedly, disgustedly, and tolerated in that order.

Zara on the other hand wasn't quite finished with him yet and easily turned around and nuzzled her head on his chest, making herself comfortable and relaxed, purring and melting perfectly –like chocolate on a warm day—against Draco.

Lucius cleared his throat, gaining Draco's attention to the luscious body parts pressed intimately against him and looked up, having the similar expression of a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar before his face slipped back into the Slytherin-bored mask he had. Severus chuckled, instantly making Hadrian's left ear curve towards Severus' direction. Severus spoke bemused, "Enjoying your prize a little too much, are you Draco?"

Draco sneered at him, wrapping his arms around Zara's body possessively. "She's mine to do as I wish, so I may ogle her as much as I wish, wherever it pleases me, Sev." He smirked at the childhood nickname. Severus good-natured laugh faded and he scowled at Draco who just continued to smirk back.

Hadrian just rolled his eyes, "Zara, if it's alright with your Master, I wish to speak to you."

Draco nodded as soon as Hadrian finished talking, Zara deserved to speak to her brother anyways. Zara squealed in happiness and shot up and off his lap before grabbing her brother's hand and jerking him up and out of the room within a blink of an eye. Draco chuckled to himself, "She obviously had no patience whatsoever."

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, I didn't know what quite to put. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been out of town for the week and school just ended, so I was working on Finals. The rest should be put up soon. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Does Voldemort live and shag Harry Potter? Does Draco turn out to be a Veela and love Harry and they have lots of little Drarry babies running around? Does Cedric Diggory sparkle and die tragically? Is Viktor Krum in love with Harry? Is Harry a submissive who needs a protector from the forces of evil and good? No. I thought not. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. However, I own every plot!

Pairings: Draco [Dom]/Zara [Sub], Harry Potter [Sub]/ Severus Snape [Dom]

Bashings: Light side, Dumbledore

Attention: I'm in need of a Beta...AND I want to know if I should make a side-story after I finish this one about Harry and Severus.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Zara followed Master dutifully, glaring and hissing at all the females who were eyeing up her Master. Master just chuckled, causing her left ear – because it was closest to him – swivel in his direction. His arm around her waist tightened momentarily before loosening again as he led Zara onto the train. He led her to the back before entering one with four other students.

One was a female, who nodded to her in respect, letting her know that she wouldn't try and steal her Master, which she answered with a nod. One was a boy with chocolate-looking Italian skin and if Zara hadn't been completely and utterly in love with Master, she would have considered him to be her Master. Two of the males were large and muscular, they must be Master's guards, Zara thought. And finally, was a quiet male sitting in the corner reading a book. He had brown hair and glasses and looked thoughtful.

Master introduced them. "This is Pansy," he nodded his head to the blonde girl. "Blaize," the Italian boy, "Vince and Greg," his bodyguards, "and Theo."

"Greetings, friends of Master." She nodded her head before sitting next to Master, her tail flicking back and forth boredly.

The train started and Zara leaned against her Master, who started petting her, causing a loud purr to erupt from her throat. She closed her eyes, completely sated with the petting and soon fell asleep. She lazily woke up from a banging of the door. She opened one eye and looked up to see who disturbed her sleep and noticed a bright ginger standing in the doorway. She hissed angrily that a pathetic human other than her Master or her Master's family dare woke her up.

Master chuckled, "Calm down Zara, it's only the Weasel."

The Weasel's face grew brighter red and he started to shout. Zara, thoroughly awake and mad now, hissed again, standing up and rolling her neck around, listening as it cracked. She barred her fangs at him, letting her nails come out with a 'slitch' sound. Zara watched as his face paled drastically and noticed a bushy-haired girl pulling on his arm, sticking her head in. "Oh my! It's a Kitsune!"

She watched as the female pulled the Weasel away. She snarled at them for good measure and slammed the door shut before she turned and sat back down on her seat, curling up against her Master's side and fell asleep again.

(«•POV CHANGE•»)

Draco looked up at his friends and smirked. "That is what happens when you wake a sleeping Kitsune." He watched as everyone finished snickering.

Blaize asked the first question, "So, you decided to bring her along this year?"

Draco snorted, "I couldn't very well leave my fiancé at home, couldn't I?"

Pansy clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh yay! I want to be the bridesmaid!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "As if you could be anything less, my dear Pansy. Zara doesn't have any friends besides the House Elves." He smirked lightly, "They obey her more than they do us. Their practically smitten with her, although I wonder why, because she is quite known for stalking them and then pouncing. I think they make it into a game." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

Pansy giggled, "Oh, how cute!"

Theo glanced up from his book, "How long have you known her for?"

"For three years now, she claimed me when Father and I were visiting her home. Father was making a business deal or something or other and she walked up to me, looked me up and down before she said, 'You'll do.' And next thing I know, I'm bringing her home." He rolled his eyes.

Blaize grinned at him, "Makes you wonder whether or not she planned getting together with you."

Draco froze, before cursing under his breath, "My little snake." He stated with a smirk.

(«•SCENE CHANGE/POV CHANGE•»)

Zara looked up at her Master as they were separated and she bit her lower lip, she hated it when her Master was away from her. How was she supposed to watch over him when he left her to go off on his own? She glanced worriedly at her twin once he was out of her line of sight, he gave her a smile, which helped somewhat to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry Princess, everything will be alright. Just follow my lead." Zara nodded, she trusted her brother; he had her Master's approval.

They stood back as a old, thin and stern looking woman overlooked them all, before nodding and stating, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The welcoming banquet will begin shortly, but before it does, you will be sorted into your Houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, for which I'm the Head of House, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. While you're at Hogwarts, what you do can have both a negative and positive outcome for your House. You can earn House points, or lose them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor." She paused, letting this sink in. "Follow me inside, and we'll get you sorted." She turned and opened the doors, before entering them, followed by the group of twelve first years and two seventh years.

They followed her into the Great Hall. Zara looked around at the giant room; the ceiling looked like a starry night, with a beautiful new moon shinning down brightly. Four long tables were set up, one with yellow and black banners, one with purple and blue and black, one with gold and red, and finally one with silver and green. The tables were filled with students –each table respectively holding their students colors on their robes– and a table at the top on a stage, overlooking the children held adults, most likely the teachers. On the stage, held a stool and a teacher holding a hat, which Zara presumed was the sorting hat.

Zara watched as the group was halted and the hat began singing. She blinked in surprise, by the time that the thought that a hat was _singing_, it finished with a bow of the tip of point, making her have to hold in giggles.

She watched as the children were called up and told to sit on the chair and have the hat placed on their head. "Douglas, Charles." Was the first person called up, he was placed in "Slytherin".

"Eggs, Justice." Ravenclaw.

"Finnigan, Bryon." Gryffindor.

"Hornet, Chelsea." Hufflepuff.

"Horrace, Danice." Gryffindor.

"MacDonald, Logan." Hufflepuff.

"March, Angus." Gryffindor.

"Morris, Glen." Slytherin.

"Phillips, Donte." Ravenclaw.

"Smithson, Isabel." Slytherin.

"Thomas, Justine." Ravenclaw.

"Williams, Maxwell." Hufflepuff.

Zara watched as a tall, old man with a long grey beard who smelt like lemons stood up, "We have two new students who will be joining the seventh years."

"Potter, Harry." Gasps filled the air as everyone turned to look at them; whispers broke out as everyone began commenting on their ears and tails.

He stood up and walked over to the stool before sitting down, about a minute later, the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" He stood up, taking the hat off and smoothed his ears which had been unwillingly flattened and headed over to the green table.

"Potter, Zara." Zara skipped over to the stool before sitting down and pulling the hat out of the womans arms and onto her head.

_Impaitence will get you no where, little one._

_"_I don't mind. I just want to be with my Master."

_Are you sure? Hufflepuff would be most excellent for you?_

To answer the hats question, her nails came out with a 'slitch' sound, much like before in the compartment on the train.

The hat coughed lightly, _Ah, to your Master you go. "SLYTHERIN!"_

Zara stood up, with a smug smirk and walked over to the table, which was clapping just as proudly as it did when her brother was called. She happily sat down next to her Master and began purring against him. Draco smirked and lightly ran his hand through her hair, being content, she ignored what the lemon-man said and happily began eating chocolate covered strawberries covered in whipcream as soon as they appeared.

She moaned in pleasure as she ate them happily; missing the look of lust from her Master and finished by the time that everyone else had. As they began filing out of the hall, she clung onto her Master's side, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

As they headed into the Slytherin common room, her Master sitting down in a chair -with her curling up in his lap and falling asleep, due to his petting- she missed the typical Slytherin speech and the fact that her Master picked her up and carried her to his Head Boy rooms where once everything was situated, fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I kidnapped the Inspiration Bunny, and we managed to make a deal for an idea. Sorry it took so long, the bunny kept elluding me. Well, R/R okay? Let me know what you though. Thanks. If you want me to clear something up, let me know.


	5. Attention

To my Devoted Readers:

It is with great regret that I inform you that I have not been able to post because of the following:

Ran out of ideas

Got grounded for all of last month

I was sorta lazy

However, I'm getting back on track and I've got some new ideas that I'm going to be working on. Give me a week or two and I'll have some new chapters up just for you.

Sincerely,

Mickey Toronto


End file.
